Barty
by jaowca
Summary: Cały czarodziejski świat zastanawiał się dlaczego taki miły chłopiec z takiej dobrej rodziny skończył w taki sposób... Wszystkie postaci są własnością J.Rowling, z całym szacunkiem, szkoda że nie moje ;-)


**BARTY**

Ojciec Barty'ego był dużo starszy od jego matki. Ożenił się z nią, bo była z dobrej rodziny czystej krwi, a on wspinał się po szczeblach ministerialnej kariery . Potrzebował rodziny, aby uwiarygodnić swoją pozycję jako dobrego człowieka, męża, ojca, opiekuna, bardzo możliwe że przyszłego ministra magii. Spłodził syna i na tym jego zainteresowanie kobietą się skończyło. Zapewniał jej utrzymanie i pozycję, w zamian żądając całkowitego posłuszeństwa i podporządkowania we wszystkich sferach ich życia. Miała prowadzić dom na odpowiednim poziomie, miała zajmować się synem tak, aby nie sprawiał kłopotów. Miała nie przeszkadzać.

W jego domu nie było awantur. W jego domu nikt na nikogo nie krzyczał. W jego domu karą za nieposłuszeństwo była milcząca pogarda i lekceważenie. Tak, ojciec był w tym dobry.

...

Bartemius Crouch Junior, uczeń piątego roku od swojego pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie zachowywał się tak, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Nie sprawiać żadnych problemów. Aż do teraz.

_- Co ja zrobiłem, co ja na Merlina zrobiłem… - _rozpaczliwie machał różdżką niezdarnie próbując zatamować krew wypływającą z głębokich ran dwóch leżących u jego stóp postaci. W pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów zapanowała panika. Uczniowie biegali wkoło wpadając na siebie i krzycząc.

_-Ja nie chciałem! -_ zawołał, gdy zauważył podbiegającego siódmoklasistę, Prefekta Naczelnego. Ten szybkim spojrzeniem obrzucił leżące na podłodze nieprzytomne ofiary i z wprawą zaczął operować różdżką.

Po chwili wyglądało to tak, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. No poza tym, że obaj w wielkim szoku nie byli w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nie widział jeszcze takiej magii.

_- Wypad! –_ bezgłośnie rzucił w stronę dwóch oszołomionych chłopaków starszy kolega, po czym zwrócił się do winowajcy. _-Obawiam się że będziesz musiał ponieść konsekwencje ,chyba że masz bardzo dobre wytłumaczenie. Opowiesz mi dokładnie co się wydarzyło._

Barty wolał nie myśleć, co będzie jak do domu dotrze wiadomość z Hogwartu. Złość, którą ojciec będzie czuł do niego, oczywiście wyładuje na matce. A ona, odkąd Barty zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie i tak została sama w domu na łasce jego humorów. W dodatku za coś takiego w najlepszym wypadku wyrzucą go ze szkoły. A gdyby nie pomoc tego starszego chłopaka wylądowałby niechybnie w Azkabanie. Za zabójstwo.

Prefekt Naczelny dyskretnie, ale uważnie przyglądał się twarzy chłopaka. Przelatywały przez nią emocje i uczucia, w których czytał jak w otwartej księdze. Jako jeden z uczniów i wiernych sług Czarnego Pana był wytrawnym manipulatorem i znawcą ludzkiej natury. Jego plan się udał. Chciał aby Barty doprowadzony do ostateczności stracił nad sobą całkowicie kontrolę, chciał zobaczyć wściekłą furię, która pokaże mu prawdziwą siłę drzemiącą w tym chłopcu. Jego Pan był kolekcjonerem dusz, jak lubił o sobie mówić. Zadaniem Prefekta Naczelnego tu w szkole było szukanie dla niego młodych, silnych czarodziejów. I ich rekrutacja dla ich wspólnej sprawy. Wyczuł od razu, że ten zamknięty w sobie odludek ma potencjał. Potężną magię, którą nie wiedzieć czemu ukrywa pod maską przeciętności. Wiedział, że jeśli dobrze ocenia chłopaka to tych dwóch bezmózgich debili nie będzie miało z nim szans.

Ledwo udało mu się ukryć uśmiech pełen satysfakcji.

Był doskonale świadomy tego, co się wydarzyło w pokoju wspólnym.

Tego wieczoru Barty Crouch jak zwykle siedział w kącie czytając i okazując całkowity brak zainteresowania tym co się wokół niego dzieje. Nie mógł więc widzieć jak Prefekt Naczelny usadowił się w fotelu z drugiej strony komnaty tak, aby mieć jak najlepszy widok, po czym dał znać dwóm dobrze zbudowanym siódmoklasistom.

Stanęli naprzeciwko Barty'ego zaplatając ręce na szerokich klatach i zasłaniając mu światło. Chcąc uniknąć konfrontacji Barty zamknął książkę. Podniósł się z fotela żeby odejść do swojego pokoju. Jednak drogę wyjścia miał odciętą. Odłożył więc książkę i spojrzał w tępe twarze górujących nad nim osiłków.

_-Przepuśćcie mnie –_ powiedział spokojnym głosem _- Przepuśćcie mnie, a nikomu nic się nie stanie._

Przyparli go do ściany.

Reszta osób zgromadzonych w pokoju wspólnym widziała niecodzienne przedstawienie. Zewsząd dochodziły śmiechy i lekkie gwizdy mające oznaczać dezaprobatę. Oczywiście pod adresem Barty'ego. Odbierali jego zachowanie jako tchórzliwe. Oczywiście nikt też nie próbował mu pomóc, przecież Ślizgon powinien umieć sam o siebie zadbać. Chłopak nie przejmował się tym. Nie wyglądał na zastraszonego. Nadal próbował rozwiązać tę sytuację bez użycia siły. Nie wiedział tylko o tym, że Prefekt Naczelny poinstruował swoich goryli, aby sprowokowali go za wszelką cenę.

Jeden z nich chwycił Barty'ego za ramię i odwrócił przyciskając jego twarz do ściany, po czym ściągnął mu spodnie i bieliznę, tymczasem drugi zbliżył się od tyłu i zaczął rozpinać rozporek.

Zabawa zaczęła się wymykać spod kontroli. Śizgoni nie mieli w zwyczaju wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy, ale chyba mieli być świadkami gwałtu. Podniesione głosy poniosły się przez pokój, kilka osób poderwało się żeby wezwać opiekuna domu. Jednak wszyscy zamilkli, gdy siedzący w cieniu Prefekt Naczelny podniósł rękę bezgłośnie nakazując spokój. Nikt nie był w stanie mu się sprzeciwić.

Z twarzą przyciśniętą do ściany, z opuszczonymi spodniami i bez bielizny, wystawiony na widok publiczny, a w dodatku wiedział do czego zmierza koleś za nim. Barty musiał się ratować.

_- Accio różdżka –_ bezgłośnie wezwał swoją różdżkę i zanim którykolwiek z napastników zdążył się zorientować również bezgłośnie rzucił klątwy. Nawet nie mieli szans zauważyć co ich trafiło….

Prefekt Naczelny spod spuszczonych powiek obserwował zdenerwowanie chłopaka.

_- Postaram się zatuszować tą sprawę tak, aby Twój ojciec o niczym się nie dowiedział -_ przemówił wreszcie i patrząc w pełne nadziei oczy chłopaka dodał :

– _Mam pewnych wpływowych przyjaciół, którzy chcieliby cię poznać. Co się stało w Slytherinie, zostaje w Slytherynie_, o tą sprawę więcej nie musisz się martwić.

Dotrzymał słowa. Lider Ślizgonów sobie tylko znanymi sposobami zmusił do milczenia wszystkich świadków zdarzenia, tak że zgodnie z obietnicą daną Barty'emu historia ta nigdy nie opuściła domu Slytherina. Był pewien że Czarny Pan będzie zadowolony z ich nowego przyjaciela.

...

Grupa Ślizgonów, skupionych wokół Prefekta Naczelnego była w szkole nietykalna. Każdy, kto zasłużył na jego uwagę i protekcję zyskiwał wysoką pozycję. Jednak Barty'ego tego typu korzyści nie obchodziły. Nadal wolał pozostawać w cieniu bardziej pewnych siebie kolegów. Fakt, że Prefekt Naczelny zdawał się darzyć go pewnymi względami sprawiał, że przynajmniej nikt nie wchodził mu w drogę. Wreszcie miał święty spokój. Ale jak się okazało miał też wrogów. Pewnego wieczoru wracając do pokoju wspólnego został znokautowany, a później dotkliwie pobity, czego na szczęście już nie pamiętał, bo od razu stracił przytomność. Mógł się tylko domyślać, kto wolał użyć wobec niego siły fizycznej, zamiast ryzykować starcie z jego różdżką.

_- Jeszcze odpłacę tym debilom _- pomyślał mściwie odzyskując przytomność w skrzydle szpitalnym.

_- Alicjo, zostaniesz w nocy na dyżurze? ja muszę wieczorem wyjść – _usłyszał głos szkolnej magomedyczki Pani Pomfrey._ - Nie będziesz miała wiele do roboty, jest tylko jeden pacjent, ale śpi i raczej do rana się nie obudzi._

_- Kto? -_ usłyszał cichy głos za parawanem

_- To jeden z tych Ślizgonów, wiesz, nieźle oberwał, ale już dochodzi do siebie._

_- Co go trafiło?_

_- No właśnie żadne czary, wyobraź sobie…_

Chwilowo postanowił nie ujawniać, że odzyskał przytomność .

Słyszał jak Pani Pomfrey opuszcza salę i w pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza. Po chwili zza parawanu wyszła wysoka, szczupła dziewczyna, z kręconymi jasnymi włosami, w której rozpoznał jedną z Gryfonek, siódma klasa chyba. Widocznie pomagała starej Pomfrey w szpitalu. Uczniów ze starszych roczników widywał tylko na posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali, dlatego ledwo ją kojarzył. Obserwował jak zapaliła lampkę i usiadła z książką. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo. Nagle podniosła się i podeszła do jego łóżka.

Sprawdziła czy nadal śpi. Potem machnęła różdżką, a z jej końca wystrzeliła srebrna mgiełka i przybierając postać łasiczki wybiegła przez drzwi.

_-Patronus, wysłała komuś wiadomość –_ domyślił się Barty. Słyszał o tej magii, ale sam jej jeszcze nie znał.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi przerwało jego rozmyślania. Alicja podbiegła do wejścia. Do sali szpitalnej wślizgnął się jakiś chłopak, a ona rzuciła się w jego ramiona. Stali tam przy drzwiach całując się jak szaleni. Barty'ego zalała fala gorąca. Wstrzymał oddech żeby nie zdradzić się przed namiętną parą.

Tymczasem chłopak podniósł Alicję i nie przerywając pocałunku przeniósł w kierunku sąsiedniego łóżka, dając Barty'emu świetny widok.

Przerwali pocałunek patrząc na siebie zachłannie po czym zaczęli pozbywać się ubrań. Alicja zrzuciła szatę pod którą jak się okazało miała tylko czerwoną koronkową bieliznę

–_Ta randka raczej nie jest przypadkowa _– pomyślał Barty _- musieli umówić się wcześniej._

Alicja tymczasem zajęła się paskiem od spodni chłopaka. Odpięła klamrę i guziki i po chwili spodnie opadły na podłogę. Chłopak zdjął koszulę pozostając jedynie w slipkach. Ponownie przyciągnął Alicję i zatopił jej usta w kolejnym pocałunku. Jednocześnie jego ręce błądziły po jej plecach szukając zapięcia stanika. Jego pocałunki z ust przeniosły się niżej. Lizał i pieścił jej szyję, potem nie mogąc poradzić sobie z zapięciem biustonosza odsunął ramiączka i wydobył na wierzch piersi. Zaczął je masować i ściskać wywołując jęki rozkoszy u dziewczyny. Pchnął ją lekko na łóżko. Położyła się równocześnie zdejmując stanik i uwalniając całkowicie swoje pełne piersi.

Barty z trudem przełknął ślinę. Już dawno zaschło mu w ustach. Nie śmiał wręcz oddychać pochłonięty widowiskiem. Ta dziewczyna miała najpiękniejsze ciało jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Nie żeby miał często okazję oglądać nagie kobiety. Chociaż w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu zdarzało mu się być świadkiem różnych dwuznacznych sytuacji, to sam jeszcze nie był z kobietą. Ślizgoni nie byli zbyt pruderyjni. Nigdy jednak specjalnie się nie przyglądał, raczej zawstydzony odwracał wzrok. Tym razem musiał udawać że śpi i nie śmiał zmienić pozycji. Więc patrzył.

Chłopak zdjął slipki. Był całkiem dobrze wyposażony, ale jak Barty stwierdził z ulgą wcale nie lepiej od niego. Potem położył się na Alicji która chętnie rozłożyła nogi przyjmując go i ponownie zaczął językiem pieścić jej szyję. Znacząc ślad językiem sunął niżej aż do dużych piersi dziewczyny. Chwycił w usta jeden z sutków powodując spazmatyczny jęk. Przez ciało Barty'ego przebiegło drżenie. Już od dłuższego czasu jego członek był w pełnym wzwodzie, teraz napięcie sięgnęło szczytu i zaczęło sprawiać mu ból. Patrzył na wijącą się z rozkoszy Alicję i wyobrażał sobie że to on jest na niej i swoimi pieszczotami doprowadza ją do szaleństwa.

Tymczasem kochanek nie przerywając pieścić ustami piersi Alicji sięgnął obiema rękami do jej koronkowych majteczek i po chwili ten ostatni element ubioru znalazł się na podłodze. Barty widział jak chłopak lekko unosi się nad Alicją po czym wsuwa rękę między jej uda i delikatnie zaczyna przesuwać palcami po jej kobiecości. Widocznie poczuł że już jest gotowa bo cofnął rękę i nagłym pchnięciem wszedł w nią. Alicja krzyknęła z rozkoszy. Jej ciało wygięło się w łuk, a biodra wypchnęły w kierunku napierającego mężczyzny. Przez krótką chwilę zastygli oboje w tej bliskości a potem chłopak ponowił pchnięcie i zaczął rytmicznie ujeżdżać dziewczynę. Byli całkowicie pochłonięci sobą. Ciężki oddech kochanka i jęki dziewczyny zmieszane ze skrzypieniem szpitalnego łóżka sprawiły że Barty przestał się martwić o to że może zostać usłyszany i pod kołdrą zaczął gwałtownie drażnić swojego nabrzmiałego penisa. Jego napięcie było tak silne że po chwili doszedł z tłumionym jękiem mocząc spodnie od piżamy.

Tymczasem przed nim sytuacja zmieniła się o tyle że teraz to Alicja była na górze. Usiadła na kochanku i dotknęła ustami jego członka. Barty poczuł że znowu twardnieje. Obserwował jak usta dziewczyny lubieżnie przesuwają się po całej długości nabrzmiałego penisa jej kochanka, by po chwili łapczywie wziąć go całego w usta. Tym razem to mężczyzna wił się w spazmach rozkoszy. Alicja ssała i lizała wywołując tym samym drżenie u obu chłopaków. Gdy wydawało się, że kochanek jest już na krawędzi przerwała pieszczotę, po czym ustawiwszy członka chłopaka pod odpowiednim kątem nadziała się na niego. Widać było że straciła kontrolę. Jej ręce błądziły po ciele chłopaka, a ona dziko raz za razem nadziewała się na jego członka. Chłopak pomagał jej pchając biodrami do góry. Tempo było coraz szybsze. Jej piersi podskakiwały rytmicznie. Słychać było odgłos coraz szybciej uderzających o siebie ciał. Nagle ciało Alicji wygięło się w łuk i doszła z ostrym krzykiem jeszcze kilkoma pchnięciami przedłużając sobie rozkosz, po czym opadła na chłopaka. Ten dał jej chwilę na dojście do siebie po czym podniósł się i ustawił z tyłu. Podniósł jej tyłeczek do góry, klepnął go mocno po czym rozchylił jej nogi i wszedł mocno w jej cipkę . Kilka brutalnych pchnięć i wytrysnął z jękiem. Pod nim wijąc się z rozkoszy po raz kolejny doszła Alicja.

A na łóżku obok Barty po raz kolejny spuścił się w już i tak zrujnowaną część garderoby.

...

No i zakochał się. Zakochał się pierwszy raz w życiu. Od pamiętnej nocy w szpitalu miał kompletnego bzika na jej punkcie. Pragnął jej każdą cząstką ciała i duszy. Znał jej ciało, a teraz chciał poznać ją. Chciał się do niej zbliżyć, ale nie miał pojęcia jak.

Nie dość, że była starsza o ponad dwa lata, to w dodatku była Gryfonką i na brak powodzenia nie narzekała. Ciągle kręcili się wokół niej jacyś wielbiciele. Dla niego była nieosiągalna.

Poznał na pamięć jej plan dnia, żeby widywać ją jak najczęściej. Wśród przyjaciół, w szkole i w wolnym czasie. Wyobrażał sobie, że musi być miła i dobra. Widział w niej te emocje i uczucia, których nie doświadczał nigdy w domu. Potrzebował ciepła, a ona wydawała się taka… no czuł promieniujące z niej ciepło, które go niesamowicie przyciągało. Może dużo z tego było tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni, ale dla niego była idealna. Zawsze był w pobliżu. I patrzył. No przecież tylko patrzył.

Podczas posiłku w Wielkiej Sali podeszła do stołu Ślizgonów i stanęła przed nim. Każdy kto ją znał wiedziałby że jest wkurzona. Mocno wkurzona. Śledził ją spojrzeniem odkąd weszła do pomieszczenia, widział więc jak się zbliża, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Założyła dłonie na piersi i spojrzała na niego z góry.

_-Dlaczego się na mnie gapisz, czego łazisz za mną?_ Wysyczała. _Nawet cię nie znam, a ty zachowujesz się tak jakbym coś ci zrobiła. Czego chcesz? _

Tylko długi trening w ukrywaniu emocji jaki przeszedł w domu pozwolił mu na zachowanie kamiennej twarzy. Nie odezwał się ani jednym słowem. Tylko patrzył jej w oczy nawet na chwilę nie odwracając wzroku. Nie zarejestrował ani jej podniesionego głosu ani widocznego zdenerwowania. Tylko pytanie które mu zadała. Czego chcesz? I zanim się zorientował powiedział głośno to o czym myślał:

_-Chcę Ciebie_

To nie był ani czas ani miejsce na takie wyznania. Wokół rozległy się gwizdy i rechoty. Barty zawstydził się straszliwie, jego całe opanowanie ulotniło się w jednej chwili. Zerwał się z miejsca i uciekł z Wielkiej Sali.

...

Alicja uśmiechała się pod nosem wspominając incydent z Wielkiej Sali. Ostatnimi czasy gdzie się nie obejrzała, spotykała tego chłopaka. Wiedziała że był w piątej klasie, był Ślizgonem i nazywał się Barty Crouch. I od jakiegoś miesiąca był jej cieniem.

Gdziekolwiek się nie ruszyła, cokolwiek by nie robiła zawsze w pobliżu kręcił się ten.. ten typ. Na początku uważała to za zbieg okoliczności, ale potem zauważyła że on patrzy tylko na nią. W Wielkiej Sali, na treningach i na meczach , na błoniach, w czasie wolnym i podczas zajęć. Gdziekolwiek się nie zwróciła widziała jego spojrzenie. Nigdy nie odwracał wzroku, nawet nie próbował udawać . Bezczelnie patrzył jej prosto w oczy, tymi swoimi dzikimi, szarymi, ślepiami. W dodatku nie mogła wiele wyczytać z jego spojrzenia. Czasami wydawało się jej że ma jakiś żal do niej, czasami patrzył tak mrocznie, że aż czuła dreszcz przechodzący po plecach. I szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu sprawy. Chłopak zwykle wyglądał dosyć posępnie i groźnie.

_- Jest przystojny.- _Przywołała swoje wspomnienia._ - Wysoki, szczupły i te jasne włosy spadające na wielkie szare oczy. Dzikie oczy. - _Przeszedł ją dreszcz na wspomnienie jego spojrzenia . Przypominała sobie ten ostatni miesiąc, te wszystkie jego dziwne akcje, które okazały się być nieporadnymi próbami zbliżenia się do niej. Poczuła motyle w brzuchu na samą myśl.

- _Jest taki młody. Ciekawe czy był kiedyś z kobietą…._ _stop... niebezpieczny kierunek… - _skarciła się w myślach Alicja, ale… Gryfoni w sprawach seksu bywali tak samo bezpośredni jak Ślizgoni, więc…

_- Więc, co cię powstrzymuje Gryfonko?_ Alicja zaśmiała się do swojego odbicia w lustrze i wyciągnęła pergamin.

...

_- Co czytasz? - _Bella Black stanęła za jego fotelem i nachyliła się nad nim. Jej długie, czarne włosy łaskotały go w policzek a jej ręce owinęły się wokół jego szyi.

Barty spiął się cały. Żadna z trzech sióstr Black nigdy nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. A teraz Bella, najbardziej gorąca laska z całej tej pięknej trójki czegoś od niego chce? Do tej pory był pewien że nawet nie wiedziała o jego istnieniu.

Usiadła na poręczy fotela, a jej udo dotykało jego ramienia. Lewą rękę przesunęła na oparcie fotela, tak że czuł ją nad swoją głową. Równocześnie pochyliła się zaglądając z zainteresowaniem w czytaną przez Barty'ego książkę. Odchylił się do oparcia fotela unikając kontaktu z biustem dziewczyny. No, teraz miał za to doskonały widok na jej pełny dekolt. Tymczasem Bella niby straciła równowagę i ze śmiechem wylądowała na jego kolanach obejmując go za szyję. Jej usta znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko jego ust.

_- Znam lepsze sposoby na spędzanie wieczoru niż czytanie książek - _uśmiechnęła się figlarnie i puściła mu oko.

Barty pomyślał że ktoś próbuje zabawić się jego kosztem. Jednak jeden rzut oka na pokój wspólny Ślizgonów upewnił go że nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi. W pokoju było tylko kilku pierwszorocznych, a ci zajęci byli własnymi sprawami.

Tymczasem dziewczyna lewą dłonią zaczęła gładzić jego policzek . Przesunęła ją w kierunku jego ust i zaczęła je delikatnie pieścić opuszkami palców.

Napięcie nie opuszczało Barty'ego. W sumie to nie wiedział jak ma się zachować. Bella była super laską ale… no właśnie. Po prostu nic do niej nie czuł. Nie wiedział czym zasłużył sobie na jej względy, ale nie chciał ich. Nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z tym co sobie zaplanowała. Jakkolwiek przyjemnie miałoby się to skończyć.

Tymczasem dziewczyna rozpięła już kilka guzików jego koszuli i zaczęła gładzić jego tors, przesuwając rękę coraz niżej w kierunku rozporka.

-_ Może przeniesiemy się w bardziej ustronne miejsce_ - wyszeptała mu w usta.

Barty zerwał się z fotela trzymając Bellę na rękach. Zaśmiała się triumfalnie i objęła go ramionami za szyję. Głowę odchyliła do tyłu patrząc mu w oczy.

- _Do mojego dormitorium tędy –_ machnęła nogą w kierunku drzwi nie odrywając rąk od jego szyi.

Barty przeszedł z dziewczyną w ramionach przez pokój wspólny, otworzył drzwi jej do jej komnaty, po czym wszedł i rzucił ją na łóżko. Zaśmiała się i przesunęła robiąc mu miejsce. Barty odwrócił się i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

Bella została sama, w swoim wielkim łożu, z całkiem głupią miną. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się stało. Jeszcze nigdy żaden chłopak nie odmówił żadnej z sióstr Black. To był zaszczyt być wybranym przez jedną z nich, a choćby na jedną noc. A tu… Co śmieszniejsze ten chłopaczek nigdy nawet nie znalazłby się na jej liście gdyby nie prośba, a właściwie polecenie Prefekta Naczelnego. Miała uwieść chłopaka aby go bardziej przywiązać do ich grupy. Prefekt Naczelny z jakiś względów cenił go i uważał za niezbędnego dla realizacji planów Czarnego Pana. A ona nigdy nie była w stanie mu niczego odmówić. To zadanie wydawało się banalnie proste, bułka z masłem, chłopaczek już powinien leżeć u jej stóp.

Czarny Pan nie będzie zadowolony. Ale nie dbała o to w tej chwili. Do tej pory jedynie wykonywała polecenie. Teraz to już była sprawa osobista.

...

Było już dobrze po północy. W pokojach Ślizgonów już dawno panowała cisza. Nie spał tylko Barty. Raz za razem odczytywał list który znał już na pamięć.

_,,Chyba musimy porozmawiać. Dziś w nocy mam dyżur w skrzydle szpitalnym. Czekaj na mój znak. A"_

Bał się. Nie wiedział czego może się spodziewać. Może dziewczyna zwymyśla go i zażąda żeby już nigdy się do niej nie zbliżał. Bardzo też możliwe że to podpucha i po prostu czekać tam na niego będzie kilku ,,walecznych Gryfonów" żeby dać mu nauczkę. A może to wcale nie jest list od Alicji tylko ktoś próbuje zabawić się jego kosztem? Pójdzie tam i zrobi z siebie durnia.

Niewesołe myśli przerwało przybycie małej srebrnej łasiczki w której rozpoznał Patronusa Alicji.

- _No cóż, przynajmniej list jest od niej_ - pomyślał.

-_Jestem sama, możesz przyjść_ - powiedziało zwierzątko głosem Alicji i rozpłynęło się w powietrzu.

Barty westchnął po raz ostatni i wyszedł z lochów kierując się w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Na szczęście nie spotkał nikogo po drodze i wkrótce już stał pod drzwiami szpitala. Cicho zapukał i nie słysząc nic otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Tym razem nie paliła się żadna lampa. Ale za to księżyc był w pełni i dość dobrze było wszystko widać w jego poświacie.

Przy oknie w smudze księżycowego światła zobaczył Alicję. Nie był pewien czy zauważyła jego wejście bo patrzyła w nocne niebo i wyglądała na zamyśloną. Stał więc przy drzwiach i chłonął całym sobą zapierający dech w piersiach widok. Jak pięknie wyglądała. Jej włosy w księżycowym świetle wydawały się srebrne a całe ciało świeciło odbitym blaskiem. W tym momencie Alicja odwróciła się od okna i spojrzała na niego.

-_Podejdź tu_ - powiedziała.

Wiec podszedł.

- _Słyszałam to co powiedziałeś w Wielkiej Sali._

_- No tak, a kto nie słyszał_… zażenowanie ponownie dopadło Barty'ego. - _Ja… ja chciałbym cię przeprosić_ - zaczął mówić, ale w tym momencie dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego i zaniemówił.

Czuł ciepło bijące od jej ciała. Czuł jej oddech na swojej twarzy. Jej ręka delikatnie dotknęła jego ust, a potem jej miejsce zastąpiły usta dziewczyny. Pocałunek był jak muśnięcie. Prawie niewyczuwalny . Jednak wystarczył żeby odebrać oddech. Stał tam nie mając odwagi nabrać powietrza żeby nie spłoszyć tej magicznej chwili.

Mimo setek scenariuszy tego spotkania jakie układał sobie w głowie, takiego nie przewidział. Chyba Merlin był dla niego łaskawy dzisiaj. Nie wiedział co będzie dalej ale już było cudownie.

Alicja ponownie zbliżyła usta do jego ust i znowu poczuł delikatny dotyk na wargach. Tym razem jednak nie przerwała pocałunku. Jej usta muskały delikatnie najpierw górną a potem dolną wargę. Pocałunki były tak lekkie że ich usta prawie się nie stykały. To tylko potęgowało napięcie. Chciał ją chwycić i przyciągnąć do siebie i wreszcie posmakować, ale coś mu mówiło że powinien dziewczynie oddać prowadzenie. Stał więc nie mając odwagi się poruszyć, ręce opuścił wzdłuż boków bo nie wiedział czy może jej dotknąć. Pocałunki Alicji stały się mocniejsze. Odważył się lekko otworzyć usta i nieporadnie odpowiedział na jej pieszczotę. Zachłannie i już wcale nie delikatnie ssała i przygryzała jego wargi a on starał się odpowiadać tym samym. Poczuł jak jej delikatny języczek wsuwa się w jego usta i zaraz splótł z nim swój własny język. Całowali się, lizali i pogryzali oboje napięci do granic możliwości. Ale same pocałunki nie mogły zaspokoić tego pragnienia. Objął Alicję i zaczął błądzić rękoma po jej ciele. Po tym ciele, którego obraz miał pod powiekami od pamiętnej nocy spędzonej zresztą też w tym miejscu. Ale teraz nie był obserwatorem. Teraz spełniało się jego marzenie.

Alicja odsunęła się od niego i zaczęła zdejmować szatę. W blasku księżyca widział jej smukłą sylwetkę. Kiedy szata dziewczyny opadła okazało się że pod spodem nie ma nic. Stanęła przed nim naga a on po raz kolejny zapomniał o oddychaniu. Podszedł do niej niepewnie i wyciągnął rękę żeby dotknąć. Nie odsunęła się. Powoli i delikatnie zaczął dotykać jej nagiej gładkiej skóry. Gdy jego ręka zsunęła się na piersi dziewczyna westchnęła lekko i przygryzła wargi. Chyba dobrze mu szło.

- _Żeby tylko czegoś nie spieprzyć, żeby jej nie spłoszyć_ - pomyślał Barty.

Ale ona pozwalała mu poznawać swoje ciało i wyglądała na całkiem zadowoloną. Dotykał więc i pieścił te piersi o których marzył od tak dawna.

Dziewczyna ponownie zbliżyła się do niego i zaczęła rozpinać guziki jego szaty. Szata opadła na podłogę, podobnie jak jego koszula. Stał teraz przed nią w samych spodniach. Alicja zaczęła całować jego odsłonięty tors. Najpierw obojczyk, potem jej usta przesunęły się niżej w kierunku jego brodawek które zaczęła lizać zmysłowo.

Wrażenie było niesamowite. Barty wsunął obie dłonie w gęste włosy dziewczyny i przyciskał ją delikatnie do swojego ciała.

Jej dłonie chwyciły klamrę paska i zaczęła odpinać jego spodnie. Mruknęła zadowolona czując przez materiał jego pełny wzwód. Szybko pozbawiła go spodni i pozostał tylko w slipkach. Alicja klęknęła przed nim i obiema rękami pociągnęła w dół jego slipki uwalniając naprężonego członka.

Barty drżał cały z podniecenia. Gdy dziewczyna chwyciła dłońmi jego penisa wstrzymał oddech. A potem gdy zaczęła przesuwać dłońmi po całej jego długości z jego ust wyrwało się dzikie mruczenie. Polizała delikatnie jego czubek i w tym momencie Barty nie wytrzymał napięcia i wytrysnął w zmysłowe usta dziewczyny.

- _No to koniec_ - pomyślał ze wstydem odsuwając się szybko i zbierając w pośpiechu swoje rzeczy. Nie śmiał spojrzeć jej w twarz bojąc się tego co może na niej zobaczyć. Nie wiedział co byłoby gorsze, uśmiech politowania czy grymas rozczarowania. I chociaż próbowała go zatrzymać wybiegł ze szpitala.

Potem siedział w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów. Czuł się okropnie. To nie miało być tak. Miał być z Alicją i miało to być dla nich obojga niezapomniane. No i chyba będzie, tylko nie tak jak to sobie wymarzył. W swoich planach nie wziął pod uwagę jednego. Swojego braku doświadczenia. Wcześniej nie uważał tego za problem. Myślał, nawet był przekonany że uda mu się to ukryć przed dziewczyną. Ale rzeczywistość przerosła jego wyobrażenia. Jego ciało go zdradziło.

Ale był Ślizgonem, a Ślizgoni nie odpuszczają tak łatwo. Uspokoił się i chłodno podsumował fakty.

Po pierwsze, podoba się dziewczynie, inaczej nie byłoby go tam.

Po drugie, chciała się z nim kochać, była gotowa na niego, a skoro raz zdecydowała się go do siebie dopuścić, to za drugim razem też raczej nie powinna mieć oporów.

Po trzecie, ośmieszył się. Ale ona nikomu o tym nie powie, bo sama by się skompromitowała gdyby wyszły na jaw wszystkie okoliczności. A poza tym był pewien że to nie w jej stylu. - O_na nie jest taka_ - pomyślał.

Czyli podsumowując, nic złego się nie stało. I chyba może jutro bez obaw pojawić się w Wielkiej Sali. Tylko teraz potrzebuje planu. Jak udowodnić, że jest wartym jej kochankiem. Jak się okazało sama teoria nie wystarcza. Potrzebna mu praktyka.

Zaczynał żałować że odrzucił zaloty Belli.

...

Ale na szczęście dla niego Bella nie znała słowa nie. I jego opór pamiętnego wieczoru tylko bardziej ją nakręcił. Jeszcze tylko trochę dla pozorów i dla własnej satysfakcji udawał że jej unika i nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Aż do dnia gdy podstępem wywabiła go do Zakazanego Lasu i niemal siłą zdarła z niego ubranie i rzuciła go na ziemię. Była szalona i namiętna. I piękna. A ponieważ nie czuł tych wszystkich emocji jak to było z Alicją, potrafił zapanować nad swoim ciałem i poszło mu nadspodziewanie dobrze. Od tej pory wzięła go sobie na stałego kochanka. Nie protestował. Uczył się. Pilnie studiował jej ciało, poznawał miejsca które powinien znać każdy mężczyzna, który chce sprawić rozkosz swojej kobiecie.

Nabrał pewności siebie i tym razem to on wysłał wiadomość Alicji. Zgodziła się z nim spotkać.

Tej nocy nie był bierny. Wiedział jak brać to na co ma ochotę. Widział zaskoczenie w oczach Alicji, ale nie protestowała gdy brał ją na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Na łóżku, na parapecie i przy ścianie. Spalała się w jego ramionach. Całował jej usta aż do utraty tchu. Pieścił jej piersi już nie delikatnie, tylko z premedytacją boleśnie, ale to był ból który prowadził do jeszcze większej rozkoszy. Jej paznokcie w ekstazie znaczyły krwawe ślady na jego plecach. Sala szpitalna wyglądała jak po przejściu huraganu, gdy wreszcie wyczerpany usnął w jej ramionach. A ona głaskała go po głowie nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się przed chwilą stało. Czuła się zaspokojona i szczęśliwa.

Po tej cudownej nocy spędzonej z Alicją postanowił porozmawiać szczerze z Bellą . Powiedział jej że nie szuka uczucia, że chodziło mu tylko o seks. Zaśmiała się szaleńczo jak to ona i znowu pociągnęła go do siebie.

- _Nie tylko seks -_ wyszeptała mu do ucha_ - ale aż seks. Bo czy jest coś ważniejszego niż dobre ruchanie?_ - Jego ciało zareagowało na jej słowa natychmiast. I mimo że jakaś część jego świadomości mówiła mu że to nie w porządku poddał się jej.

I tak od tego dnia wyglądało jego życie. Z Bellą pieprzyli się jak dzikie króliki, robili rzeczy o których nawet mu się nie śniło. Z Alicją seks był czuły i delikatny, pełen emocji i uczuć i szczęścia.

Dodatkowo za sprawą Belli został dopuszczony do dorosłych zabaw starszych Ślizgonów . To były ostre orgietki w których brały udział nie tylko Ślizgonki. Na początku był zszokowany obserwując te dziewczyny, które widywał na co dzień w szkole. Takie wzorowe, ułożone uczennice, które traciły wszelkie zahamowania na słynnych Ślizgońskich przyjęciach. I oddawały się każdemu kto tylko zechciał, często dwóm, lub trzem chłopakom naraz. Czasami zastanawiał się czy wszystkie dziewczyny takie są? Czy możliwe że Alicja też taka była, że z każdym… Przecież dobrze pamiętał ten wieczór gdy pierwszy raz ją zobaczył.

_- Może właśnie taka była?_ I w tych chwilach tracił panowanie nad sobą i urządzał jej dzikie awantury. Chciał żeby była tylko jego. Żeby nigdy nie spojrzała na żadnego innego mężczyznę. Ale przecież nie mógł zamknąć jej w złotej klatce.

Jak już oprzytomniał przepraszał ją na kolanach, zapewniał o swojej miłości, nosił ja na rękach dopóki się nie uśmiechnęła i nie przyjęła jego przeprosin.

Potem zwykle kochali się na zgodę.

A potem kłócili się znowu.

Często zwierzał się Belli ze swoich wątpliwości. Wiedziała o jego uczuciu do Alicji i nic sobie z tego nie robiła, dlatego wydawała się jedyną osobą z którą mógł o tym szczerze porozmawiać. Za mało znał życie aby wiedzieć że nie ma nic straszniejszego niż zemsta odrzuconej kobiety. I że taka kobieta nigdy nie zapomina. _To było takie proste_ - Bella uśmiechnęła się. Wystarczyło przesłać jego ojcu wspomnienia z ich ostatniej rozmowy gdy znowu skamlał o miłości do tej przeklętej Gryfonki i opowiadał o ich wspólnych planach na przyszłość. Dziecinada.

...

Alicja naprawdę myślała że to będzie jednorazowa przygoda. Ale minął kolejny miesiąc a ona nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć, nie chciała tego przerwać.

Spotykali się regularnie na jej nocnych dyżurach w szpitalu i w każdej wolnej chwili, gdy tylko udało im się wymknąć znajomym. Nie miała pojęcia jak udało im się utrzymać to wszystko do tej pory w tajemnicy. Zdawało się że nikt nie podejrzewa gdzie znikają w swoim wolnym czasie. Na co dzień udawali że się nie znoszą, jak to Ślizgon z Gryfonką, tym bardziej że po pamiętnym incydencie w Wielkiej Sali unikał jej jak ognia.

To nie był tylko seks. Alicja z przerażeniem analizowała swoje uczucia i dochodziła do wniosku, że jeszcze do nikogo nigdy nic podobnego nie czuła.

Miał okropny charakter. Był złośliwy i zaborczy. Często musiała znosić jego humory, gdy nie podobało mu się to czy tamto jej zachowanie. Chciał ją mieć tylko dla siebie. No cóż, w pewien sposób jej to pochlebiało. Wiedziała wszystko o jego rodzinie. Opowiedział jej o domu w którym nie było miłości, o zimnym zdystansowanym ojcu i zastraszonej matce. Wiele razy mówił jej że kocha, że bez niej nie wyobraża sobie życia. Wiedziała że czeka na podobne wyznanie z jej strony. Ale czy była na to gotowa?

Nie wiedział jak powinna wyglądać prawdziwa miłość, bo nigdy nie widział prawdziwej miłości . Związek z nim był jak jazda kolejką górską, od uniesienia do dołu, od uwielbienia po nagłe wybuchy agresji z jego strony.

Zaczęła uzależniać się od jego humorów i od seksu z nim. Bo gdy już mieli za sobą ten pierwszy nieudany raz okazało się, że nigdy z nikim nie było jej tak dobrze. Nie miała pojęcia skąd brały się u niego te wszystkie pomysły- uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli i lekko zaczerwieniła.

I choć kłócili się często, to zaraz przepraszał ją, błagał o wybaczenie, wtulał się w jej ramiona jakby była jedyna na świecie. Ich kłótnie były coraz gwałtowniejsze, tak jak i namiętność która potem wybuchała między nimi. Nic dziwnego że z czasem nie była w stanie myśleć o niczym innym. Pokochała go. Pokochała jak nikogo wcześniej. I wreszcie mu to powiedziała.

Pamięta jak spojrzał wtedy na nią z niedowierzaniem. Potem odwrócił się plecami do niej i schował twarz w dłonie. Podeszła i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

_-Barty, kocham cię, słyszysz?_ - Zobaczyła że płacze. _- Barty, co się stało? _

Usłyszała jak cicho mówi: -_wiesz, nikt mi tego nigdy nie powiedział._

Kochali się wtedy tak, jakby to miał być ich pierwszy i ostatni raz. A potem usnął w jej objęciach z głową na jej piersi a ona nie śmiała oddychać aby nie spłoszyć tej cudownej chwili.

Widziała że jest z nią szczęśliwy. Jednak musiała go hamować gdy zaczął planować ich wspólną przyszłość.

- _Jak skończę szkołę to zamieszkamy razem, weźmiemy ślub. Nie obchodzi mnie już mój ojciec i moja rodzina, całe życie robiłem to czego ode mnie chcieli, a teraz ja chcę być z Tobą._

Śmiała się ale była zaniepokojona. To wszystko działo się za szybko, przestawała panować nad swoim życiem. Ale on nie chciał słuchać jej wątpliwości.

- _Zajmę się wszystkim. Mam pieniądze które dostanę gdy będę pełnoletni. Będziemy mieli z czego żyć._

Pozwoliła mu snuć te plany i zaczęła szukać dla siebie w nich miejsca.

- _Może to wszystko się jakoś ułoży_,- myślała - _przecież kocham go, tylko to się liczy._

Przed wakacjami udało jej się zmusić go do przyrzeczenia że dopóki nie skończy szkoły nie zdradzi nikomu tego co ich łączy i jakie mają plany, przynajmniej tyle.

...

Dzwonek do drzwi wejściowych przerwał rozmyślania Alicji. Słyszała jak matka wpuściła kogoś do mieszkania. Za chwilę usłyszała pukanie do drzwi swojego pokoju.

_- Masz gościa. Pan z ministerstwa do Ciebie_ - matka zakomunikowała spanikowanym głosem.

Alicja zerwała się z łóżka.

- _Do mnie? Ale w jakiej sprawie?_

Nagle umilkła. W drzwiach stał wysoki poważnie wyglądający czarodziej w którym rozpoznała ojca Barty'ego.

Matka spojrzała na nią, a potem na jej gościa i bez słowa opuściła pokój.

- _Co się stało, czy coś z Bartym - _zawołała gdy tylko drzwi za jej matką się zamknęły.

- _Widzę że wiesz kim jestem, _- odpowiedział mężczyzna. - _To nam ułatwia sprawę. U Barty'ego wszystko w porządku_ - odpowiedział na błagalne spojrzenie dziewczyny. M_artwisz się o niego ?_

- _Tak, to znaczy_… Alicja zamilkła.

- _Nie mam wiele czasu wiec przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Co cię łączy z moim synem?_

Alicja poczuła jak nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Oparła się o poręcz łóżka.

- _Nie wiem o co Panu chodzi_ - odpowiedziała starając się aby jej głos zabrzmiał obojętnie.

- _Nie mam czasu na takie zabawy. Mój syn przyznał się że macie coś w rodzaju romansu,_ -uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie.

- _Romans, tak to nazwał_ ? - wyrwało się Alicji zanim pomyślała co mówi.

Czarodziej patrzył przez chwilę jakby ją oceniając.

- _Winny ci jestem szczerość -_ powiedział w końcu._ - Mój syn mówi że cię kocha. I że zamierza cię poślubić_

- _I co ty na to_ ? - zapytał po długiej chwili milczenia.

- _Zrobił to,_ - pomyślała Alicja, - _a jednak to zrobił, a przecież prosiłam go… teraz wszystko się wydało._

- _Przyszedłem tutaj żeby z tobą porozmawiać, bo może przypadkiem ty też kochasz mojego syna? - _zapytał patrząc jej w oczy.

- _Tak,_ - cicho odpowiedziała Alicja, - _tak, kocham Pana syna_ - powtórzyła głośniej.

- _Więc zrozumiesz to co teraz powiem. Zdajesz sobie sprawę w jakich niespokojnych czasach przyszło nam żyć. Wojna wisi na włosku. Nikt nie może być pewny jutra. To nie jest ani czas ani miejsce na miłość. Alicjo, mój syn jest jeszcze młody, bardzo młody. I nie chcę tu sugerować że wykorzystujesz jego młodzieńcze zauroczenie… - _Alicja wciągnęła szybko powietrze…

…_ale myślę że na tego typu deklaracje jeszcze macie czas. Poza tym to moje jedyne dziecko. Muszę go chronić. Przed tą wojną i przed nim samym. Wiesz przecież w jakie wpadł towarzystwo? Zamierzam wysłać go do Ameryki , z dala od tego co niedługo zacznie się dziać tu, na kontynencie. Jeśli rzeczywiście go kochasz, to nie chciałabyś żeby coś złego mu się stało, prawda? _

Alicja dalej milczała.

- _Czego Pan oczekuje ode mnie?_ - Spytała wreszcie.

- _Pomóż mi chronić mojego syna. Musisz sprawić żeby Barty zgodził się wyjechać. Oboje go kochamy i musimy go chronić. _

_- Tak, - _powiedziała Alicja, - _ale jak mam to zrobić, boję się ze mnie nie posłucha._

- _Musisz z nim zerwać._ - Podniósł rękę uciszając protesty Alicji. - _Pomyśl, to jedyny sposób. Tylko jeśli będzie pewien że nic już was nie łączy zgodzi się na wyjazd. Proszę cię, zrób to jeśli zależy ci na nim. To wszystko co chciałem ci powiedzieć. Wierzę w Twój rozsądek i naprawdę widzę że zależy Ci na moim synu. Ufam że zrobisz to co należy. Musisz z nim zerwać tak, żeby nie miał żadnych wątpliwości i nadziei, pamiętaj, bo inaczej będzie Cię szukał i może przez to zginąć._

Przewidywała problemy wiążąc się z młodszym chłopakiem ale nie spodziewała się że to będzie aż tak… Przede wszystkim nie spodziewała się że się zakocha…

- _Jedynym wyjściem rzeczywiście jest wysłanie go jak najdalej stąd_ - pomyślała. Podjęła decyzję. Tak będzie najlepiej. Sięgnęła po pergamin.

_,,Barty! Pamiętasz jak nie chciałam żebyś mówił komukolwiek o naszym związku i Twoich planach? Tak, piszę Twoich planach, bo one nigdy nie były moimi planami. Muszę to powiedzieć wprost. Nie chcę być z Tobą. To co było między nami było słodkie, było bardzo przyjemnie, dziękuję Ci za ten cały czas spędzony razem, za fajny seks i miłe towarzystwo. Ale trzeba żyć dalej. Ja mam swoje plany na życie i nie mam zamiaru się wiązać na stałe z kimkolwiek, już teraz. Jest jeszcze tylu chłopaków do zaliczenia ;-) Dopiero skończyłam szkołę. Całe życie przede mną . I przed Tobą też. Jesteś jeszcze taki młody, jeszcze tyle dziewczyn w swoim życiu spotkasz i kiedyś znajdziesz wśród nich tą, która będzie chciała być z Tobą i kochać Cię na zawsze. Ja nią nie jestem. Ja cię po prostu nie kocham. Mówiłam ci to, bo wiedziałam że chciałeś to usłyszeć. Ale nie, nie kocham cię i nigdy nie kochałam. Daliśmy sobie mnóstwo radości, zawsze będę ten czas miło wspominać, teraz musimy dać sobie trochę luzu. Więc żegnaj. I nie szukaj mnie. Alicja „_

Skończyła i nie chciała czytać tego co napisała. Zwinęła pergamin i oddała go Panu Crouchowi.

- _Proszę zanieść to Barty'emu _- powiedziała, - _zrobiłam tak jak Pan prosił._

- _Alicjo…_

Spojrzała na niego przez łzy.

-…_dziękuję ci dziecko_ - i z tymi słowami opuścił pokój Alicji zamykając za sobą drzwi.

...

Barty walczył. Pierwszy raz w życiu sprzeciwił się ojcu, a ojciec pierwszy raz odkąd pamiętał stracił panowanie nad sobą. Matka uciekła przerażona z pokoju gdy stali tam i wrzeszczeli na siebie nie dając dojść jeden drugiemu do głosu.

- _Nigdzie nie pojadę, rozumiesz to! Nie zmusisz mnie!_ - krzyczał Barty.

- _Czy jest jakiś szczególny powód dla którego nie chcesz wykonać mojego polecenia ? Czy może chodzi o tą dziewczynę, Alicję, tak?_

Ojciec zaskoczył go. Barty stał z półotwartymi ustami i nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć. Rzeczywiście, głównym powodem dla którego nie chciał teraz wyjeżdżać z kraju była Alicja. Ich związek był najlepszym co go w życiu spotkało. Nie chciał tego stracić. Ale skąd ojciec wie o tym? Przecież nikt nie wie, przecież obiecał Alicji że na razie nikomu nie powie o ich miłości.

- _Skąd wiesz? To znaczy, nie ważne. Tak, kocham ją i ona kocha mnie i zamierzamy być razem, słyszysz? I nie wyjadę nigdzie, nie bez niej._

- _Była tu dzisiaj. Prosiła żebym przekazał ci ten list._

Podał synowi pergamin i wyszedł z pokoju.

Barty nie był pewien co się dzieje. Niepewnie rozłożył pismo i zaczął czytać.

...

Frank był dobrym człowiekiem. Był od niej dużo starszy i nie znała go w szkole. Ale potem wspólna praca dla zakonu zbliżyła ich. Zaprzyjaźnili się. Był przy niej gdy cierpiała po zerwaniu z Bartym.

To on był tym który ją przytulał i mówił że będzie lepiej.

To on chronił ją, gdy w rozpaczy po tym co zrobiła nie chciała już dłużej żyć i robiła różne głupie rzeczy, rzucała się w każdą walkę, podejmowała najbardziej ryzykowne misje.

To on wreszcie był pierwszym, który dowiedział się o jej ciąży. I że rodzice jej byłego chłopaka zatrzasnęli jej drzwi przed nosem gdy przyszła im to oznajmić, a jej własna rodzina odwróciła się od niej.

I to on wreszcie oświadczył pewnego dnia że ją kocha, że chce żeby wyszła za niego za mąż, że chce uznać jej dziecko za swoje.

Był dobrym człowiekiem, a ona była sama. I powiedziała tak.

...

Barty stał tam i czuł jakby był poza swoim ciałem, jakby był tylko obserwatorem, a to wszystko robił ktoś inny, ktoś obcy. Ale to jego usta wypowiadały słowa, to jego różdżka rzucała klątwę.

- _Crucio!_ - Patrzył obojętnie jak rysy kobiety wykrzywia nieludzki ból…

Jego kobiety. Najpiękniejszej kobiety na świecie, jedynej którą kiedykolwiek kochał. Tak dawno jej nie widział… Za plecami słyszał jak Bella zabawia się z tym facetem którego jego kobieta wybrała, którego wolała od niego.

_- Crucio!_ - Patrzył jak jej torturowane ciało wije się w męczarniach…

Dobrze pamiętał jak wiła się pod nim, gdy spleceni w miłosnym uścisku dawali sobie rozkosz. Gdy był w niej i nie zamieniłby tego uczucia na żadne skarby świata… Szybko go zapomniała, ale on nie zapomniał.

_- Crucio!_ - Słuchał z fascynacją jej rozpaczliwego krzyku, pełnego bólu i przerażenia, nieludzkiego wręcz, przechodzącego w szloch…

Kiedyś był krzykiem rozkoszy. Gdy po długich zmaganiach ich zmęczone ciała osiągały wreszcie spełnienie, gdy dochodziła w dreszczach rozkoszy i ostatkiem sił zapadała w jego ramiona…

- _Nie myśl o tym!_

Bella śmiejąc się opętańczo wpiła się gwałtownym pocałunkiem w jego usta

- D_obrze jej tak, niech cierpi suka _- wysyczała do jego ucha.

_- Crucio!_ - Usta wykrzywione bólem spazmatycznie łapią powietrze.

Te usta, bez których smaku nie wyobrażał już sobie życia. Te usta, które tak uwielbiał czuć na swoim ciele. Usta, które uwielbiał całować aż do utraty tchu, aż oderwani od siebie spazmatycznie łapali powietrze…

_- Crucio!_ - Gdzieś na granicy świadomości słyszał śmiech Belli. Powinien być jej wdzięczny za to że pomogła mu ją odszukać, zemścić się, ale nie czuł nic.

Tymczasem obserwował ręce kobiety powykręcane od nieludzkiego bólu.

Te same ręce które obejmowały go i przytulały, które głaskały go po głowie gdy zasypiał w jej objęciach…

_- Crucio!_ - Jej dłonie są zmasakrowane, z połamanymi palcami.

Te dłonie, które nauczył się pieścić ustami i językiem na milion sposobów bo wiedział że to uwielbiała. Te dłonie, których dotyk całe jego ciało będzie pamiętać do końca życia. Miał nadzieję że to już niedługo.

_- Crucio!_ - Połamane i powyrywane paznokcie.

W szale namiętności pozostawiały blizny na jego plecach których nawet nie próbował się pozbyć. Jedyna pamiątka ich upojnych nocy…

_- Crucio!_ - Jej posiniaczone i pokrwawione ciało jest bezwładne. Już się nie broni. Przez poszarpaną szatę widać piersi, brzuch, uda…

…_**wspomnienie smaku i zapachu jej ciała jest jak narkotyk. W snach i w marzeniach na jawie smakuję, pieszczę jej skórę. Owijam język wokół nabrzmiałych sutków jej pełnych piersi, schodzę niżej liżąc brzuch, pieszcząc dłońmi uda i pośladki. Bolesne pragnienie, które tylko ona jest w stanie zaspokoić towarzyszy mi od chwili, gdy dostałem ten list. Gdy oznajmiła mi, po tym wszystkim co nas łączyło, że już nie możemy być razem. Gdy mój świat się skończył. I już tylko śmierć może przynieść mi ukojenie. Jej śmierć, czy moja śmierć? Nie wiem, przecież bez niej już dawno jestem martwy. Tylko dlaczego tak boli…**_

_**- Crucio! - Patrzę w oczy mojej kobiety pełne bólu, przerażenia i łez. Gasną powoli, ale ona nie przestaje na mnie patrzeć… Ona nadal patrzy tak, jakby kochała. Jakbym był jedyny na świecie. Kłamliwa dziwka! Jakby mnie nie oszukała. Jakby nie udawała tego wszystkiego. Ale ja wiem że tylko się mną bawiła więc …- Crucio! - Nie przestaje na mnie patrzeć. Ale w tych oczach nie ma już ufności i nadziei tylko niezrozumienie, rezygnacja i w końcu pustka … **_

_- Hej chłopaku, obudź się! -Chodź słodziutki, skończyliśmy tutaj. – _Bella tańczy jakiś szalony taniec do sobie tylko słyszanej melodii i zaśmiewa się radośnie kopiąc leżące na podłodze ciała .- _Czarny Pan ucieszy się widząc cię znowu.!_

Uwiesiła mu się na ramieniu ciągnąc go do siebie.

- _Czujesz tą adrenalinę_ ? - przeciągnęła się lubieżnie. -_Chodź, mamy dużo do nadrobienia_ - wpiła się w jego usta pozbywając się pospiesznie sukni i odsłaniając swoje wdzięki .

Nie odepchnął jej. Potrzebował kogoś kto go zna i rozumie. Byli tacy sami. Jego dusza nie protestowała bo była już pusta.

...

-_Zrobiliśmy dobrze, wiesz że to był jedyny sposób żeby trzymać Barty'ego z daleka od tej całej wojny. Jesteś jego matką i jego bezpieczeństwo powinno być dla ciebie najważniejsze. Więc nie patrz tak na mnie kobieto i zamknij się wreszcie._

_-Ona go kocha i urodziła jego dziecko_

_-Mam wszystko pod kontrolą. A w ogóle to skąd pewność że to jego dziecko? Przecież ktoś się do niego w końcu przyznał prawda? Więc może sypiała nie tylko z naszym synem. Chciałabyś taką dziewczynę za synową? A miłość… dość korzystnie się ułożyło że wtedy myślała że go kocha, właśnie dlatego zgodziła się na mój plan. Pięknie to załatwiłem powinnaś przyznać._ -_Jak tylko zobaczyłem te wspomnienia które ktoś mi wtedy podesłał wiedziałem, że to trzeba przerwać jak najszybciej. No i najlepsze, przekonałem ją, że to jej własna decyzja. Parę dni temu wysłałem mu wiadomość że wyszła za mąż, za tego aurora Franka Langbottoma i urodziła mu syna, to powinno na dobre wybić mu ją z głowy. __A my przynajmniej wiemy gdzie nasz syn jest i że jest bezpieczny._


End file.
